


King of Too Cool

by anephemeralmind



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anephemeralmind/pseuds/anephemeralmind
Summary: Every single time they meet, Armie always introduces himself, telling Timmy it's nice to meet him. Even though they've met dozens of times by now.Is Timmy really that forgettable?





	King of Too Cool

**Author's Note:**

> This was mainly inspired by me getting Queen by Shawn Mendes stuck in my head and playing it on repeat for three days straight. 
> 
> Armie might seem like a bit of a tool at first, but, give him the benefit of the doubt.

The first time Timmy met Armie was at a party at Armie’s frat house. Timmy had never been much of a fan of frat parties, but Ansel _love_ _d_ them and usually managed to talk him into going. He’d been aware of Armie for quite some time, how could he not be? With everyone talking about him constantly. He’s this big shot football player, in a fraternity, but also a really _good_ person, or so people say. It probably doesn’t hurt that the guy is also drop dead gorgeous. Tall, like really tall, body like you couldn’t even believe and absolutely _gorgeous_ blue eyes.

Timmy has definitely heard a lot about Armie by accidentally overhearing a few conversations between random girls in his classes. Most of them cursing the day he came out as gay, saying it was such a waste of hotness, Timmy can’t really say he agrees with that part, the fact that Armie was openly gay was probably his favorite part about him before they met.

People also really like to talk about how much he changed the Delta Zeta Kappa house when he took over as the president of the fraternity last year, not to mention how he was the youngest one to be appointed that role since the fraternity was founded. Heading up the fraternity as a sophomore? It was practically unheard of.

One of the first things he’d done was to put an immediate ban on hazing, and gave every pledge equal opportunity to join, you no longer got to automatically become a member just because your father had been back in his college days, or because your family had more than enough money to pave your way. He also introduced dry weekends, meaning every other weekend there was no alcohol or weed to be found on the premises, at all. And if you get drunk or high elsewhere, you’re not welcome back into the house until you sober up.

“We’re here to get an education, so use these weekends to study for your tests, and do your fucking homework. Fail any classes, and you might not be welcomed back next year.” Is apparently what he had said, and to show he was serious, he made everyone show him their grades, so he could keep track and sign them up for tutoring if need be.

There was also a very strict sexual harassment policy put in place. No meant fucking no, he’d said, and he’d already kicked one guy out of the fraternity for conduct unbecoming, making sure people knew he took the complaints seriously. And it helped make people feel safe enough to keep bringing their cases to him.

Needless to say those policies meant not _everyone_ loved him, a lot of people wanted things to go back to the way they were before, someone even going as far as blaming his sexuality, saying it obviously made him soft. But even though they didn’t always _like_ him, they still begrudgingly respected him, and kept following his rules. When the guy who made the sexuality comment didn’t make it as a pledge, no one was really shocked, apart from the guy, who thought he was god’s gift to _everyone._ He actually appealed the decision, wanting it to be put to a house vote, not that it did much good, Armie didn’t want him, so in the end no one voted for him to be allowed to stay.

Surprisingly enough, Saoirse was the one to introduce them that first time, Timmy had never known her to ever step foot in a frat house, let alone be friendly with the president. “We have a few classes together. Got partnered up on a History project, I liked him, so I said yes when he invited me” Was the explanation Timmy got when he asked her about it later. Which, fair enough.

Either way, point is, first time they met they were at a party, both of them quite drunk. So the fact that when they meet again a few days later, when he went to pick up his copy of Jane Austen from Ansel’s dorm, which he shared with Nick – Armie’s best friend and resident frat hater – Armie didn’t seem to remember him at all, and introduced himself all over again. Well, let’s just say that wasn’t exactly surprising. Armie really had been more shitfaced than drunk, so Timmy just put it down to the side effects of alcohol and introduced himself right back.

“Hey man, Armie Hammer, nice to meet you.”

“Yeah, uh, Timothée Chalamet, but everyone just calls me Timmy.”

“Cool, cool. So, Timmy, we were just about to head on over to the bar. Wanna hang out?” He asks. Since Timmy had no other plans, with Ansel being stuck in evening class and Saoirse at work, he says yes. And he tags along with Nick and Armie to the student bar. They meet up with few of Armie’s frat brothers and their girlfriends, as well as a couple of other random people Timmy had never seen before in his life.

Timmy and Armie spend most their time flirting in a secluded corner of the bar, or at least Timmy thinks it was flirting. There was definitely a lot of compliments passed around, whispers shared, and Armie paid for all of his drinks. You could almost, maybe, call it a date.

So when they meet up for the third time, and Armie introduces himself _again?_ Well, Timmy can’t help but getting a little peeved. Is he really that fucking hard to recognize? Or is he just easy to forget? Timmy doesn’t really like either of those options. So much for last time being a date though, not that Timmy hasn’t gone out with people he couldn’t remember in the morning, but this was different. Besides, Armie was definitely sober when they parted ways last time, Timmy was sure of it.

This time they’re hanging out in Armie’s room, studying for a test. Saoirse asked him along, saying how she always studied so much better when he was there to keep her focused, and that his penchant for remembering every single piece of trivial information under the sun meant she needed to spend less time looking things up, leaving more time for learning.

“I don’t call you my personal encyclopedia for nothing, Timmy. I’m lost without you. I need to make you into an app, so I can carry you with me in my pocket everywhere I go, like instead of Siri it’s Timmy. I’d be hailed as a genius.” She said. “Yeah, or just sued for copyright.” Timmy laughed. But he’d agreed to go. And now here he was, walking into Armie Hammer’s _bedroom_.

Nick and his girlfriend Hailey were also there, though they were more busy making out than studying for any kind of tests.

“Oh, hey man! I don’t think we’ve ever been formally introduced. I’m Armie. Armie Hammer. Nice to meet you.” Armie grins up at him from where he’s sitting cross-legged on the bed. Books and notebooks scattered in front of him.

“Right. I’m Timmy?”

“Really? You don’t sound too sure there, dude.” Armie laughs.

Armie’s laugh is just as lovely as the rest of him, and Timmy can’t help but smile over at him, even though he’s more than a little upset at not being recognized.

They have a surprisingly good time while studying, both Armie and Saoirse thanking him profusely for agreeing to help quiz them. Nick and Hailey had moved into an empty bedroom at some point – none of them really noticed when – no doubt busy doing god knows what to each other.

Despite not having remembered him, Armie is still just as easy to get along with as he was the last time they hung out. He laughs at every single one of Timmy’s jokes, even the ones Saoirse just rolls her eyes at. And they find they have a surprising amount of stuff in common in regards to which bands, books and TV shows they like.

Armie even makes them dinner to thank them for being his new official study buddies. It’s just chicken, he says, blushing a little when Timmy compliments him. Saoirse once again just rolling her eyes at them.

So the fact that Armie fucking introduces himself, _again_ , the next time they hang out. Well, he’s not gonna lie, it stings. More than a little.

There’s a party in the frat house again, meaning basically everyone on campus is there. Timmy runs into Armie in the kitchen when he’s getting himself a beer from the fridge.

“Hey, man. Enjoying the party?”

“Yeah, it’s cool.” Timmy can’t help but cringe inwardly at himself, it’s cool? Really? That’s the best you could come up with?

“Cool, cool. I’m Armie, by the way. Nice to meet you.” Armie extends his hand for a handshake, and Timmy just stares at it, dumbfounded.

“This is usually the part where you shake my hand, and then introduce yourself back, bro.” Armie laughs.

“Right.” Timmy does what he’s told, and quickly shakes Armie’s hand, the palm of his hand basically dwarfed by the size of Armie’s. _Don’tthinkaboutitdon’tthinkaboutit_ “I’m Timmy.” He croaks out, coughing to clear his throat.

“Well then, Timmy, enjoy your beer, and have a great night!” Armie salutes him before disappearing into the crowd.

Christ. Just what the fuck is going on here exactly?

A little over a week later, Timmy is hanging out with Ansel in his dorm, going over their notes for their upcoming English Lit test. When Nick and Armie comes barging through the door, loudly laughing at something.

“Oh, shit dude, didn’t know you guys were studying in here. Sorry bro.” Nick says apologetically when he sees them.

“Don’t worry, man. It was boring anyway.” Ansel says, shrugging, seemingly glad for the interruption. Timmy lets out an offended ‘ _hey!_ ’ and hits him in the face with a pillow, because as it happens they’re working on his favorite subject, and Ansel definitely knows that. He has an asshole for a best friend, honestly.

When Timmy looks up, he finds Armie staring curiously over at him, biting his lip and squinting his eyes.

“I don’t think we’ve ever met. I’m Armie, nice to meet you.” And once again, Timmy shakes his hand, and introduces himself in return.

“Timmy. Nice to meet you too.” As soon as Armie turned away, Timmy rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Ansel grinning over at him, he hadn’t really believed him when Timmy had told him about Armie constantly introducing himself every time they met. But now that he’s gotten to see it for himself, it looks like he has to literally bite his tongue in order not to say something about it.

Nick frowns. “You’ve met each other before though, haven’t you? I could’ve sworn we’ve all hung out before.”

“Nah, man. Wouldn’t have introduced myself if I recognized him, would I?” Armie dismisses him with a wave of his hand.

Timmy is absolutely fuming on the inside at this point, and has to excuse himself, he quickly makes his way back to his own dorm before he blurts out something he might regret later.

Then before he knows it, it’s time for midterm season. And Timmy doesn’t see Armie again, other than in passing, for a couple of weeks.

Saoirse invites everyone over to her apartment for a celebratory drink when midterms are over.

She’s the only one out of their group that has her own place, because when her dad heard she’d gotten accepted into college in America, he’d cried and flat out refused to let her move into the dorms, worried she was going to somehow get serial killed. “It’s _America_ , Saoirse!” is all he’d said when she tried to talk him down.

Her attempts at calming him down hadn’t worked very well. But eventually they reached a compromise, she’d be allowed to go, as long as he got to buy her an apartment right on the outside of campus. Where she’d obviously be safe from all the serial killers who only killed people who lived in the dorms.

She doesn’t like to talk about it, but her family is basically richer than God. It doesn’t stop her from being the only one in their group responsible enough to have a job next to her studies though, Timmy’s respect for her basically skyrocketed when he found out – and it was pretty high to begin with – because she could have easily been one of those annoying rich kids who was more than happy to coast through life on her fathers money. But here she was, making a life for herself on her own terms.

Saoirse said that because this would their last chance to hang out before the holidays, she’d decided to use that as an excuse to bring everyone together for one last hurrah before they’d be spread all over the country, and the world, for the next few weeks. Apparently Armie is included in everyone now, because both him and Nick are there when Timmy arrives.

And when they end up sitting next to each other on the couch, Armie turns to smile at him and introduces himself, _again_. “I’m Armie, nice to meet you. You known Sersh long?”

“Timmy. We actually met at freshman orientation, so yeah, I’ve known her a little over two years now.”

“Cool, cool. Nice to meet you, Timmy. Or did I say that already?” Armie grins at him, and Timmy screams on the inside. He wants nothing more than to just stand up and shout at him. Yell something like, “Yes, you fucking dick! You’ve said that already. Like 15 fucking times!” But he doesn’t, just smiles stiffly and gets up from the couch.

He finds Ansel in the kitchen, and when Timmy tells him Armie fucking introduced himself again, he lets out a loud cackle before frowning and wrapping him up in a hug when he saw that he was actually genuinely upset this time. Timmy sighs and relaxes into the embrace, resting his head on Ansel’s shoulder.

“Aw, Sweet Tea, baby honey, it’s fine. I’m sure he’s just messing with you. Who wouldn’t love you, huh? Everyone loves you. I love you.”

Of course Armie chooses the exact moment Ansel says those last three words to enter the kitchen. He stops dead in his tracks, and his face falls when he sees them tangled up in each other. Not that Timmy can see any of this, because he has his back facing him the entire time, but Ansel swears up and down that that’s what happened.

“Oh. I – I – Shit. I’m sorry, I uh – I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Armie holds his hands up, palms facing them in surrender, before quickly backing out of the room.

“The fuck was that?” Timmy takes a step back and looks over at Ansel, who’s grinning widely.

“That, my friend, was Armie Hammer, in shock and jealous as fuck. He wants to bone you. I fucking knew it!”

“For fucks sake, Ansel. No one says _bone_ anymore. And no he doesn’t. Dude fucking cannot even remember my name. I bet you anything that if I walked out there right now, all I’d get is a ‘nice to meet you’ and another fucking handshake.”

But when Timmy and Ansel make their way out of the kitchen, after having grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge, Armie is nowhere to be seen. Ansel even asks Nick if he knew where he took off to, Nick just shrugging his shoulders. “Didn’t even notice he was gone, bro.” Apparently Armie had just left without telling anyone.

Timmy goes back home to New York for the holidays, celebrating Christmas, his birthday, and New Years with his family. Just like he does every single year.

When he gets back to campus, making his way out of the Uber he took from the airport, he sees Armie stepping out of a car just a few spaces over. Apparently having caught an Uber of his own. They make eye contact, and Timmy smiles over at him, getting a pained grimace in return, baffling him slightly.

The realization that Armie probably doesn’t recognize him quickly dawns on him, and he knows that he’d definitely be slightly creeped out if a total stranger was smiling over at him too.

Since they’re basically the first ones back, when Timmy goes to get lunch in the cafeteria, Armie is the only one there. Sitting alone at a table, lunch in front of him, while tapping away at his phone. Timmy collects his own food, and debates whether or not to go sit at Armie’s table the entire walk over.

“Hey, uh, do you mind?” Timmy nods down at the empty chair across from Armie.

“Nah, man. Not at all. Company is always nice.” Armie smiles up at him, placing his phone face down on the table.

They eat in silence for a while, until Timmy can’t seem to shake the feeling that he’s being watched, and looks up from his food to meet Armie’s gaze.

“Everything okay?” Timmy asks, confused.

“Yeah, yeah. Just, I don’t think I’ve seen you around before. Are you new? Like, did you just transfer in or something?”

Seriously? Seriously?! Timmy had sort of hoped that it being a new year and all, maybe Armie would turn over a new leaf and stop with the introductions. But apparently not. Timmy takes a deep breath in, closing his eyes in frustration, and releases the breath slowly.

“No.” He answers with a quick shake of his head.

“Oh. Sorry man, my bad. I’m Armie, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Yeah, I’ll bet.” Timmy huffs, suddenly not hungry anymore. He stands up, throwing the rest of his food in a nearby trash can, getting ready to leave. And when he makes his way towards the doors, Armie yells after him.

“THE POLITE THING WOULD BE TO TELL ME YOUR NAME IN RETURN YOU KNOW!”

Timmy ignores him and keeps walking. Faceplanting onto his bed when he makes it back to his dorm. Thank fuck his roommate isn’t due back for another day, because he doesn’t know how he’d explain the loud scream he lets out into his pillow.

Fucking Armie Hammer. Why couldn’t he just remember him? Just _once_. They had several mutual friends at this point, his name _had_ to pop up in their conversations once or twice, at least. Armie’s name definitely did in theirs. So what the fuck?

Maybe he thinks he’s too cool for people like Timmy, and in a way he kind of is, being a popular football player and the president of the campus fraternity, when Timmy is just a nobody. But then he chooses to willingly hang out with _Ansel_ , and he definitely remembers _his_ name, so it can’t be that either.

The only conclusion Timmy is able to draw, is that Armie just doesn’t find _him_ important enough to bother making an effort to actually remember him. And that fucking hurts. A lot more than it should, considering they’re not even really friends. They’re barely even acquaintances, you have to know someone’s name to be their acquaintance, and, well. Timmy is just a friend of a friend, one that Armie can’t even bother learning the name of, and that’s all he’d ever be, he’s sure of it.

Ansel is still convinced Armie wants to bang him, and no matter how many times Timmy disagrees, he doesn’t budge. “I know what I saw on his face man, dude was devastated. Ever thought the whole not remembering your name thing was just a ruse to get you talking? Like a playing hard to get type of thing?”

“That’s the stupidest thing you’ve ever said. And that says a lot, because you say some real stupid shit. On a fucking daily basis.”

“What? I think it makes sense.”

Timmy wishes that’s what it was, after having hung out with Armie a few times now, Timmy’s not gonna lie, he’s more than a little attracted to him, has been from the start really, so it’s probably better classified as a crush at this point. But, again, the fact that Armie never remembers Timmy’s name? – Or more accurately, never fucking remembers Timmy _at all_ – Well, it just proves it’s very much an unrequited type of crush. Which sucks.

The next time Timmy runs into Armie, it’s while waiting in line at his favorite coffee shop a few days later, school is back in full swing, and dammit Timmy needs his daily dose of caffeine. Armie steps through the door a couple of minutes after Timmy, ending up right behind him in line. The line moves forwards and Armie accidentally walks straight into him, his chest hitting Timmy right in the back. It catches him completely by surprise so he stumbles and almost falls face first down on the floor, only Armie grabbing the back of his sweater stopping him from making a complete fool of himself.

“ _Shit!_ Sorry dude. Didn’t watch where I was going, my bad. I didn’t hurt you did I?”

Timmy turns around to look at him, he seems completely sincere, but once again there’s not a single glimmer of recognition in his eyes, and Timmy can’t help it, his stomach sinks.

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” Timmy says, and starts to turn back around.

“Hey, wait. Let me at least pay for your drink.”

Timmy shrugs, never been one to turn down free coffee. He orders a large, when he was originally gonna get a small, deciding Armie owes him for, well, everything.

They collect their drinks when their order is called. Armie handing Timmy his cup with a wide smile.

“Thanks.” Timmy gives him a tight lipped smile in return. Watching as Armie’s face falls slightly, but his smile is back in full force so quickly Timmy decides he must have imagined it.

“No problem, bro. I’m sure I’ll see you around. I’m Armie, by the way, it was nice to meet you.”

Timmy just lets out a loud sigh and rolls his eyes in return, quickly turning around and walking right out of the coffee shop without saying another word.

The next time Saoirse asks him to come over to her apartment for another study date, Timmy asks upfront if Armie was gonna be there. He was. So Timmy doesn’t go.

For the next couple of weeks, Timmy doesn’t see Armie at all, pretty much because he takes every single precaution he can, always opting out of study sessions, social gatherings and parties as long as there was even the slightest possibility of Armie showing up. Meaning Timmy basically turns into a hermit, only leaving his dorm for class, he’s never been this caught up on his homework and assigned readings in his life.

Ansel barges into his dorm one day, sick of being ignored. “Dude, what the fuck?! Where have you been?”

“Here?” Timmy gestures around his room.

“Yeah, no shit. You know that’s not what I meant.”

“Yeah, I know. I just – Fucking Armie Hammer, man. I can’t take it anymore. If he says nice to meet you one more fucking time, I’m gonna _punch_ him.”

“Seriously? We’re still on that? Man, I told you! Just go over to the Delta house, knock on his door, and tell him you wanna fuck, and I’ll bet you he will suddenly remember your name.”

“Yeah, no thanks.”

“Alright then, keep hiding away in your dorm room just because some random frat boy apparently can’t remember you. See if I care.” Ansel throws his hands up in frustration and leaves.

When it’s put like that, Timmy feels more than a little stupid. Armie doesn’t remember him anyway, it’s not like he’d care that Timmy didn’t show up at study group, or at the parties. But his friends missed him, and he missed them. So fuck it. He’d deal with the fucking nice to meet you’s.

He sends a quick text to Saoirse asking where their study group was holed up this time, getting a “Well, since our resident encyclopedia has been on strike, we’ve had to go to the fucking library. The _library_ , Timmy!!!!!” back. Making him grin. Saoirse’s hatred for the campus library was well known, she never set foot in there if she could help it, claiming the building was full of bad juju. Whatever the fuck that meant.

Saoirse smiles widely and claps her hands, quietly, when she sees Timmy walking into the library. Armie, Nick, Hailey and a couple of other people are there too. And Timmy sits down in the only available seat, which of course had to be the one right next to Armie. Bad juju indeed.

They study in relative silence for a couple of hours, before deciding to head on over to McDonald’s, because Saoirse and Nick were craving fries.

Timmy ends up walking next to Armie at the very back of the group, their hands brushing up against each other occasionally, making shivers run down Timmy’s spine.

“So.” Armie begins, and Timmy braces himself for the inevitable.

“I haven’t seen you around in a while, have you been sick or something?”

“What?”

“I said, I haven’t -” Armie goes to repeat himself, but Timmy interrupts.

“No, I heard you. Just, _what?_ Since when do you know who I am?” Timmy stops walking, looking bewildered up at Armie.

Armie stops too, looking sheepishly up at a nearby streetlight, before turning his attention back onto Timmy.

“I’ve always known who you are, Timmy.”

“What the fuck?! Then what was up with all the fucking introductions?”

“I just – Uh. Well. The first time, I genuinely didn’t remember meeting you at that frat party, Sersh only just told me about her introducing us there the other day. I was, more than a little drunk, I guess you could say. Every other time after that, well, at first I kinda just wanted to see how long I could keep it up before you corrected me. Your obvious confusion and the following frustration was more than a little adorable.” Armie grins over at him, his face falling as he continues.

“Then at Sersh’s holiday party, when I saw you with your boyfriend, I figured it would just be easier for me to get over you if you thought I genuinely didn’t remember you. As opposed to, well, knowing the truth. But then you stopped showing up to study dates, and I couldn’t find you at any of the parties either, so I finally asked Sersh where you were. And then she yelled at me, saying that by pretending not to recognize you, I’d made you so uncomfortable you didn’t want to hang out with us anymore. And I definitely didn’t want _that_.” Armie sends him a sad smile.

“I don’t – It wasn’t – I mean. I don’t have a boyfriend?”

“No? But that Ansel kid, he’s always all over you. And the way you were standing that night at Sersh’s, that wasn’t exactly – you can’t really mistake that for anything other than what it was.” Armie sputters out.

“What? A _hug?_ ”

“It was more than that. I could tell by the look on his face, he was staking his claim on you. Besides, he said he loved you! I heard him, loud and clear.” Armie nods as if to convince himself.

“Ew, don’t be gross.” Timmy visibly shudders at the thought. “Ansel has no fucking _claim_ on me. The ‘I love you’ was just your standard friendly, I love you bro. I’m sure you say it to Nick all the time.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. _Oh._ ”

“Well, shit.” Armie scrubs his hands over his face. “I really fucked up, huh?”

“I mean, just a little, but yeah.” Timmy smiles over at him. “I can’t believe you thought Ansel was my boyfriend. _Ansel!_ I’m actually a little offended, that’s almost worse than the whole pretending not to know my name for months _.”_

“Yeah? Because you’re not into guys, or?”

“What? _No?_ I’m gay as the fucking rainbow, Armie!” Timmy throws his hands up in frustration. “The offensive thing wasn’t that you thought I was dating Ansel because he’s a guy. The offensive thing was that you thought I was dating Ansel, because he’s _Ansel_.”

“Right, not your type then?” Armie winks.

“Not even a little bit.” Timmy shakes his head with a smile.

Armie takes a few steps closer to Timmy, finally getting so close that Timmy has to crane his neck in order to see his face. That tall son of a bitch, probably did it on purpose.

“What’s your type then?” Armie whispers, looking down at Timmy’s mouth. Timmy slowly licks his upper lip, grinning when he sees Armie’s eyes follow the motion of his tongue.

“Well, you know. Taller than me is a definite plus, blue eyes are also good.” Timmy chuckles. “What I’m really into though, are football players that are in fraternities.” Timmy reaches up to cup Armie’s cheek, a pleased smile spreading on his face when Armie closes his eyes and nuzzles into his palm. “You wouldn’t happen to know anyone that fits that description, would you? And if you do, could you introduce me?” He grins at Armie’s whispered “You son of a bitch.” Before Armie grabs the back of his neck and crashes their mouths together

Timmy moans and opens his mouth to Armie’s tongue immediately before chasing Armie’s tongue back into his mouth, taking over the control of the kiss. He gets up on his tiptoes, framing Armie’s face with his hands for more leverage. Armie lets out a helpless moan at Timmy taking the control away from him, not expecting it. But from the way he kisses back just as fiercely, he clearly doesn’t mind following Timmy’s lead.

Timmy pulls back slightly to breathe, making Armie whine, and Timmy grins, using the tip of his tongue to trace the outline of Armie’s upper lip before sucking it into his mouth and biting at it gently.

“Fuck, _Timmy_.” Armie groans into Timmy’s mouth, making him chuckle and pull away.

“Look at that, you remember my name.” Timmy grins wickedly.

Armie runs a hand through his hair, slightly out of breath. “Do you – Uhm.” Armie stops to bite his kiss swollen bottom lip. “I mean, you wanna take this back to my place?” He chews on his lip again, and sends a hopeful look Timmy’s way.

“Definitely.” Timmy nods. “You sure you know where you live though?” At Armie’s raised eyebrow he continues. “Just, you know, your selective memory problems, can never be too careful.” He laughs at Armie rolling his eyes, and bumps his shoulder into Armie’s when they start walking.

Timmy quickly texts Saoirse to let her know he and Armie won’t make it to McDonald’s, and gets a “Stay safe! Remember: condoms and lube are your best friends ;)” in return. He laughs and shows it to Armie, who shakes his head in amusement.

“Well, she’s not _wrong_.”

“Oh really?” Timmy looks over at him, cocking an eyebrow. “Expecting to get lucky are we?”

“Well, I – I mean. Uhm. Is there a right answer for this?”

“I don’t know, you tell me.” Timmy has to literally bite the inside of his cheek to not burst out into laughter at the look of pure panic that flashes across Armie’s face. “I’m just fucking with you, man. It’s fine.” He laughs.

“You _asshole!_ Seriously? That was just fucking mean! I thought I legitimately offended you there.” Armie huffs out a sigh of relief.

“You pretended not to know my name for _months_ , Armie. And then you genuinely believed I’d date Ansel. I’m pretty sure you can’t physically offend me any more than you already have.” Timmy deadpans.

“Shit. Yeah. True.”

“You’re lucky you’re so goddamn cute, is all I’m saying.” Timmy winks at him.

The house is suspiciously quiet when they get back, and when Timmy mentions that to Armie he laughs. “Yeah, dry weekend. Everyone is either studying or have already fallen asleep out of pure boredom.”

When they walk into Armie’s bedroom, he turns to lock the door, grinning over at Timmy. “Perks of being the one in charge, you get your own bedroom, with a door that _locks_.”

“Yeah, I could see that coming in handy with one night stands.” Timmy says flippantly, making Armie frown.

“This isn’t – I don’t. I don’t want this to be a one night stand, Timmy. I thought you knew that?” Hurt coloring Armie’s tone.

“Shit! No! I mean!! Not, no. Just – I didn’t – I wasn’t – I didn’t mean _us,_ right now. I meant like, in general. Like, no need to sexile your roommates or anything, you don’t even _have_ roommates, which must be nice. That’s actually probably the entire reason the president gets a private room in the first place, because they must be drowning in offers from people, so their roommates never would’ve gotten to ever sleep in their own beds. I mean, there must be a lot of offers, right? Probably. Surely. Right? I mean, look at _you,_ I’m sure that -” Timmy’s rambling is cut off by Armie capturing his lips in a kiss.

“Timmy? Stop talking.” Armie whispers against his lips.

“Sure, I could do that.” Timmy nods, before biting at Armie’s bottom lip and slipping his tongue into his mouth when he moans.

“Shit, you’re really into biting, aren’t you?” Armie pants out the next time they pull apart to breathe.

“So are you, if your reactions are anything to go by.” Timmy grins, rubbing Armie’s bottom lip with his thumb, loving how red it’s gotten. Armie responds with a gentle bite to Timmy’s thumb. “You’re not wrong.” Grinning as Timmy’s breath hitches and he pulls his thumb out of Armie’s mouth.

“Wanna take this over to the bed?” Armie asks with a smile. “Please.” Is Timmy’s reply. They walk over to the bed, crawling into it on all fours, before ultimately choosing to lay down on their sides, facing each other.

Timmy smiles softly over at him, and Armie reaches out to gently stroke Timmy’s cheek, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, before using the pads of his fingertips to continue stroking lightly down his jaw, and across his lips.

“You’re so beautiful. I can’t believe you’re actually here.” Armie says, voice tinged with disbelief. Rubbing his thumb across Timmy’s mouth.

Timmy can’t help the moan that slips out, and when Armie hears that, he quickly leans over to capture Timmy’s lips with his own again. Timmy opens his mouth to Armie’s tongue immediately, letting him keep control this time, more than happy to follow along with whatever he had in mind.

The kiss gets messy real quick, both of them more than a little desperate for each other, technique flying out the window pretty fast. Armie moves to pull back, no doubt in need of a breather, but Timmy quickly chases after him, pushing Armie onto his back and straddling him. Sucking Armie’s tongue back into his mouth before he has a chance to pull it away. It makes Armie let out a loud drawn out groan into Timmy’s mouth, and he swears he could feel the vibrations of it straight down to his dick. And he can’t help but grind his hips down, chasing friction.

“Fuck, Timmy.” Armie pants out when Timmy releases him, his own need to breathe eventually forcing him to pull back. Timmy rests his forehead against Armie’s while he catches his breath, before sliding back off of Armie lap, and sitting next to him instead.

Armie can’t help himself from leaning forward for another quick kiss, making sure to pull back before Timmy has the chance to deepen it.

“I want you to fuck me, Timmy.” Armie whispers, looking over at Timmy to watch his reaction.

Timmy’s reaction being, letting out a quiet moan at the mental image that popped up in his head, and reaching down to palm at his more than half hard dick through his jeans.

“Yes, please.” He leans forward to kiss Armie one more time.

“You have stuff right?” Timmy asks. If he had to run all the way back to his dorm room now, just for lube and condoms? Well, he’d do it, definitely, but he really hoped he wouldn’t have to.

“Of course I do.” Armie laughs, clearly able to read Timmy’s desperation on his face. Armie reaches over and pulls everything they need out from the nightstand drawer and puts it on the bed.

“How do you want me?” Armie asks quietly, looking up at Timmy from under his eyelashes. Timmy can’t help but stare at him for a while, god he’s gorgeous. And he wants Timmy to _fuck him_ , it’s almost so Timmy has to pinch himself to make sure this isn’t actually just a dream.

“Uhm, have you ever – you know – have you ever done this before? Like, bottoming, I mean.”

Armie shakes his head. “No, I’ve never wanted to, until now.” He breaks off, staring down at his hands. “Until I met you, I never understood that whole, ‘I need you inside of me right now’ thing. Honestly thought that was just something people said to get their partners going. But, _fuck_ , I _need_ you in me, Timmy. _Please_ ”

Timmy groans loudly before placing a hand on Armie’s chest and carefully pushing him to lie down against the pillows. Following right after, holding himself up over Armie with his hands, before leaning down to leave a soft kiss on his lips. But when he tries to pull back up, Armie grabs the back of his head, keeping him in place, and deepening the kiss.

As the kiss gets progressively dirtier, Armie steals a page out of Timmy’s book and carefully bites Timmy’s bottom lip, again Timmy can’t help but grind his hips down, making Armie moan and grind his own hips up. The first time they rub up against each other perfectly, they both let out a gasp into each others mouths. They grind against each other quite desperately for a while, chasing the delicious feeling of friction against their dicks, until it suddenly just isn’t enough anymore.

Timmy sits up, and reaches for the button on Armie’s jeans, looking up at him to check that he’s still onboard with everything. And from the frantic way he’s nodding his head, Timmy had nothing to worry about, smirking as he pops open the button, and carefully pulling the zipper down.

Armie lifts his hips to help Timmy get his jeans off, and he throws them carelessly onto the floor as soon as they’re off. Looking Armie up and down. Top half still sadly fully clothed, but that doesn’t last long, because Timmy makes quick work of removing Armie’s sweater and t-shirt too, both of them joining the jeans in a heap on the floor. Leaving him in only his boxer briefs.

As Timmy reaches for the waistline on Armie’s boxers, Armie suddenly starts laughing, quite hysterically. And it doesn’t seem like he’s planning on stopping anytime soon.

“Why are you laughing?” Timmy tries to be serious in case something is wrong, but can’t help but huff out a laugh in the middle of his sentence, Armie’s laugh being incredibly contagious.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Armie says between laughs. “I just got – uhm.” He breaks off to laugh again. “Sorry, okay. Troye Sivan’s ‘Bloom’ just popped into my head, and all I could think was ‘it’s about _flowers_ ’” Armie cackles.

Timmy grins before singing “Take a trip into my garden, I’ve got so much to show ya.”

“Yeah I _bloom_ , I bloom just for you.” Armie sings, wildly out of tune, puffs of laughter still creeping in.

“Great, now that’s gonna be stuck in my head for the rest of the night. Thanks for that, asshole.”

“Oh well, you know, what can I say? I’ve been saving this for you.” Armie winks, managing to stay serious for about three seconds before bursting into laughter again.

Finding it impossible to stay serious in the face of Armie’s hysterical laughter, Timmy feels his own laughter force it’s way out of his mouth only a couple of seconds later, both of them laughing so hard they struggle to breathe, with tears running down their cheeks.

“Oh man, I can’t say this is how I pictured our first time going.” Armie chuckles after they’ve calmed down, lying side by side on their backs on the bed staring up at the ceiling, still breathing a little heavily.

“No? Pictured it a lot have you?” Timmy smirks.

“You have no idea, Timmy. None at all.” Armie turns over on his side, and smiles over at him when Timmy copies him, once again stroking Timmy’s cheek and pushing a strand of hair back behind his ear. “Every single time I’ve jerked off for the last few months, I’ve thought of nothing but you.”

“Yeah?” Timmy smiles, placing his hand on top of Armie’s where he’d gone back to stroking his cheek again.

“Yeah, I know I said it earlier, but I can’t believe you’re actually here.”

“Me either, really. Considering just a little over an hour ago I still thought you had no idea who I was.” Timmy grins.

“I really am sorry about that Timmy, I never meant to actually hurt your feelings.” Armie frowns.

“It’s okay. I mean, I’m not gonna lie, it did suck, and I can’t believe I’m gonna have to tell Ansel that he was right about something. But, yeah, it’s okay, don’t worry, I’m gonna let you make it up to me.”

“Good.” Armie smiles before leaning over to kiss him again. “You’re wearing way too many clothes by the way.” He says after he pulls back.

Timmy looks down at himself, still in a long sleeved shirt and jeans, where Armie is just in his underwear. “Why Mr. Hammer, are you coming on to me? How _scandalous_!”

“Shut up.” Armie laughs, before pulling Timmy’s sweater up over his head, t-shirt following along, leaving him shirtless and messing up his hair even further. Armie wastes no time and starts working on the button on Timmy’s jeans, careful with pulling the zipper down over the bulge where Timmy’s dick is straining against the material.

“I’ve got it.” Timmy smiles at Armie, lifting his hips and pulling the jeans off. Throwing them into the same heap he did with Armie’s earlier.

“Wow, you look – Like all my wet dreams come to life.” Armie chuckles, slightly breathless.

Timmy smiles and looks down at his hands, he can’t help but blush a little at the praise. Armie is absolutely drop dead gorgeous, how Timmy ever got this lucky, he has no fucking idea. But whatever it was he’s beyond grateful.

“Since we got slightly – uh – interrupted last time. I’ll ask you again, how do you want me?”

“Right! Well, because you’re new to this, it would be less painful for you if you were on your stomach, we could maybe even place a pillow under your hips?” Timmy suggests.

“Sure, yeah. Sounds good. I, uh – I don’t want to be on my stomach when you fuck me though.” Armie says, a light blush coloring his cheeks.

“No? Why not?”

“I wanna be able to see you. And kiss you. But mainly I just really want – no, _need_ – to see you.”

Timmy smiles and kisses Armie softly. “Okay, then we’ll do the preparations with you on your stomach. And then you’ll turn over for the – uh – afterwards. Sound good?” He asks, cupping Armie’s cheek and stroking it with his thumb. Armie leans into the touch and nods, before pulling away to take off his underwear and lie down on his front. He takes Timmy’s advice and placing a pillow under his hips, to help elevate them a little so he wouldn’t have to constantly arch his back, but could instead focus all his energy on relaxing and enjoying himself.

“Beautiful.” Timmy whispers to himself, but based on the obviously pleased wiggle of Armie’s hips, he heard him.

“Kind of a delicate question, but uh – When did you last shower?” Timmy asks, sheepishly.

“Earlier today, before study group. I was – I mean, I did a thorough job, so, it should be fine.”

“Good.” Timmy smiles, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on Armie’s lower back. Tongue teasing the dimples there, making Armie moan quietly, before pulling back.

Timmy reaches for the lube, popping the cap open, and pouring a small, but generous amount into his palm, coating his fingers with it. He warms it up a little by rubbing his fingers together, before carefully stroking over Armie’s entrance, coating it in lube as well. He pours a little more onto his fingers, warming that up too, before reaching out and gently starts to rub across Armie’s opening, with intent this time.

Armie lets out another quiet moan at the touch, and Timmy lightly increases the pressure, but doesn’t breach the muscle yet. Choosing to stick with the rubbing, until Armie groans in frustration, and lifts his hips to chase the touch. Only then does Timmy let his finger enter him, pushing it in all the way, but doing it very slowly so not to cause Armie any unnecessary pain.

Timmy moves his finger around a little, testing the resistance, Armie moaning and biting the pillow in front of his face. “Does that feel good?” Timmy asks, it might only be one finger, but Timmy knew from experience it could still be quite painful, especially when it’s your very first time.

“Yeah, do another. _Please_.” Armie pants out.

Timmy moves his finger around some more, making sure Armie is as stretched as he can be at this point, before pulling his finger back out. He adds some more lube, coating both the index and the middle finger this time, before gently pushing them both back inside Armie. Who lets out a loud groan at the added stretch. “Still okay?” Timmy asks, he always really appreciated it when his partners checked in with him along the way, it made him feel like he was in good hands. Pun not intended.

“Yeah – Good – Yeah. Feels a little weird, not gonna lie, but mainly just, really good.”

“Good, it might feel weird for a while, but it should pass eventually. Please tell me if it stops feeling good though.”

“Promise.”

Timmy leans forward to kiss Armie’s lower back again. Before turning his fingers over, and scissoring them slightly inside of him, making Armie let out another moan before biting the pillow again, clearly trying to muffle the sounds he was making.

“Don’t silence yourself, babe. I want to hear every noise that comes out of your mouth.” Timmy punctuates his request by pulling his fingers out slightly before pushing them back in, hard. Doing it again and again when Armie moans loudly at the feeling, and eventually pushes his hips back into it, Timmy properly fucking him with his fingers now.

“God, fuck, _fuck Timmy_. Please.” Armie whines. He whines even louder when Timmy pulls his fingers out of him completely. “No, come back.” Armie tries to chase after his fingers with his hips, but Timmy chuckles and steadies him, before gently pushing him back down.

“Don’t be greedy.” Timmy chides, slapping Armie playfully on the ass. Definitely not expecting the broken moan that slips out through Armie’s lips.

“You _liked_ that.” Timmy grins. Not phrasing it as a question, but Armie nods all the same, face flushed against the pillow. “We’re definitely gonna revisit that at a later date, I promise you.” Timmy whispers, overwhelmed at the possibilities as he pictures spanking Armie when he’s lying like this, or taking him over his knee, or even bending him over the desk that stands in the corner of the room. Yeah, the possibilities truly are endless. He has to subtly reach down and palm himself over his boxers at the mental images, his hand comes back sticky, precome having steadily leaked right through his underwear.

Timmy quickly reapplies lube to Armie’s opening, making him hiss at the cold feeling, even though Timmy had heated it up between his fingers the best he could. He also adds another coat of lube to his fingers, including his ring finger this time. For just a second Timmy mourns the fact that he doesn’t wear any rings, because watching Armie’s asshole fluttering around and swallowing that would have been quite the sight. Another thing for another time, Timmy thinks and mentally adds it to the list.

When Timmy goes to push three fingers in, he only makes it past his fingernails before Armie tenses up, stopping him in his tracks. “Shit, that’s -” Armie breathes out, hissing a little with pain.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No, just, slow.” Armie grits his teeth, and Timmy strokes across his lower back in a soothing manner.

“Just breathe, and try to relax, it’s only gonna hurt more when you’re all tense like this.” Timmy says softly.

“Yeah, I know, I – Shit.” Armie takes a deep breath, and Timmy feels him willing himself relax while breathing out.

“Good, that’s good baby, you’re so good for me.” Timmy whispers, kissing Armie’s hip.

His fingers slowly but surely disappear further and further into him. When he finally has all three fingers inside, he stops to let Armie get fully used to it. Only moving when Armie starts moaning, and moving his hips again.

He moves his fingers in and out a few times, happy to find the resistance lessens more and more every time, until Armie is well and truly prepped, moaning at the feel of Timmy’s fingers sliding in and out of him. Timmy pushes his fingers all the way back in and curls his middle finger up, searching for the elusive prostate. Grinning when Armie suddenly lets out his loudest moan yet, and pushes his hips back onto Timmy’s fingers so hard he almost topples over.

“What the _fuck_ was that?!” Armie moans.

“Your prostate babe, feels good doesn’t it?” Timmy smirks.

“Fuckfuck _fuuuuck_.” Is all Armie is capable of saying as Timmy continues to rub over it, he makes sure the touch is as light as possible, not wanting to overwhelm Armie completely just yet. But Armie’s reactions definitely makes him add prostate milking to his ever growing list of ideas for the future. God, that’d be well and truly hot. Timmy can’t help but moan at the idea, biting into the fleshy bit of his palm underneath his thumb to try to regain focus.

When Timmy pulls his fingers out, Armie quickly moves onto his back, face and chest completely flushed, breathing heavily. His cock, just as flushed as the rest of him, rock hard and wet with precome. Timmy can’t help it, his mouth waters a little and he desperately wants to get his mouth on it. Armie grins up at Timmy when he notices where his eyes are focused.

“You can suck it if you want to, I don’t mind.” He says cheekily.

Timmy chuckles. “Thanks for the permission, how kind of you.”

“What can I say, I like to give people what they want” Armie winks.

“Oh yeah, I can tell, you’re truly an inspiration, so selfless, you deserve a medal.”

“I’d rather have you suck my dick to be honest.” Armie grins.

“That can be arranged.” Timmy smirks, before laying down on his front in-between Armie’s legs, reaching for his cock, wrapping his hand around it at the base. Stroking lightly up and down a few times, smiling at Armie’s moans, before leaning forwards to take the head into his mouth. Sucking on it gently, before pulling off to swirl his tongue around it, dipping the tip of his tongue into Armie’s slit, moaning at the taste of the precome that comes pooling out.

He pulls back, letting a large drop of spit fall from his mouth and onto Armie’s dick, before using his hand to coat Armie’s dick with it, leaning down to take as much as he could fit into his mouth. Sucking hard, before slowly pulling up, letting his tongue trace against the underside of his cock on the way up. He swirls his tongue around the head again, before going back down, taking him further into his throat this time, but pulling back before he takes him all the way. Once again letting his tongue trace the underside of Armie’s dick on the way up.

Armie is letting out continuous moans at this point, and keeps trying to push his hips up, forcing Timmy to use his left hand to hold him down, not wanting to choke on Armie’s dick just yet. They needed to work up to that, and establish proper boundaries, and some kind of safeword signal. But once they’d done that, Timmy would happily let Armie use his mouth however roughly he wanted.

Timmy kisses the base of Armie’s dick, before licking a wide stripe up to the head, closing his lips around it, and taking his cock all the way into his throat, practically burying his face in Armie’s pubes. Successfully suppressing his gag reflex, and breathing as best he can through his nose.

Armie lets out a loud groan, that gets even louder when Timmy swallows around him before pulling up for air, a string of saliva still connecting Timmy’s mouth with Armie’s dick, until Timmy wipes his mouth with his hand as he sits up. “Shit, Timmy. How’d you- oh _my god_!” Armie moans. Making Timmy grin.

“You ready for me to fuck you now?” Timmy croaks out, voice slightly shot after taking Armie’s cock all the way down. Armie moans again, nodding fervently. “ _Please_ , Timmy.”

Timmy reaches for the lube again, as well as the box of assorted condoms, he finds his size and shoves the box out of the way again. He quickly rids himself of his underwear before settling himself properly between Armie’s legs, pushing them apart and placing one leg on his shoulder and the other up under by his armpit.

“Is this okay? Or is it too uncomfortable?”

“No, it’s fine, just please get in me, Timmy. I need you, so much.” Armie whines.

Timmy quickly opens he condom wrapper, hands luckily no longer slippery with lube, so he’s not forced to rip it open with his teeth. He carefully pinches the tip, and rolls the condom slowly down over his cock. Having to give a light squeeze to the base of his cock in order to not end things right away.

He reaches for the lube, and quickly coats his dick. Making sure to rub a little bit against Armie’s entrance as well, slipping two fingers inside of him to check that he’s still sufficiently stretched, just to be safe. Luckily Armie is still prepped more than well enough, and Timmy pulls his fingers out. Wiping his hand on the sheet to get rid of the excess lube.

Timmy shuffles closer, holding onto the base of his dick to steady it as he lines it up with Armie’s opening, rubbing the head of his cock up and down against it a few times, just because he can. And because the sounds Armie keeps letting out are so goddamn addicting.

“Ready?” Timmy asks again, still rubbing the head of his dick against Armie, until he moans, nods, and pushes his hips back a little, making the head of Timmy’s dick slide right in. Both of them moaning loudly at the unexpected feeling.

“Shit.” Timmy groans at the same time Armie lets out a breathy “Oh god _yes_.”

“Impatient, are we?” Timmy pants, grinning down at Armie, who just closes his eyes and nods.

Not ever wanting to deny Armie anything, Timmy gently pushes his hips forward, his dick disappearing into Armie inch by inch, until he’s completely buried. He can feel Armie clench around him experimentally a few times, and can’t help but moan and lean forward, the need to kiss Armie getting way to big to ignore.

Due to Armie’s open mouthed breathing, his tongue basically meets him halfway, and Timmy touches their tongues together lightly, before licking his way up Armie’s tongue from the tip all the way into his mouth, sealing their lips together, and at the same time he starts to slowly grind his hips, moving his cock inside Armie in tiny increments.

“Fuck, _Timmy_ , move. I need you to fuck me, _now!_ ” Armie whines out, running his hands through Timmy’s hair, one hand grabbing a hold at the hair at the back of his head and letting out a surprised shout when Timmy pulls all the way out before slamming back in.

“Shit, yes, just like that, please.” Armie moans, and Timmy gives him exactly what he wants, keeping his thrusts just the right side of too rough. Armie uses the hand still tangled in Timmy’s hair to pull him down for another kiss. But the way they both can’t seem to stop moaning, the kiss is less of a kiss, and more of a touching lips while panting and moaning into each others mouths.

Timmy gently bites down on Armie’s bottom lip, just as he aims his next thrust straight for Armie’s prostrate. And the result is Armie screaming out Timmy’s name, arching his back and coming all over himself, completely untouched.

Timmy following right behind, the orgasm rippling through Armie’s body making him clench around Timmy’s dick in the most amazing way, and he pushes his hips forward, burying himself completely inside of Armie, and comes with a shout into the condom.

He almost just drops right down onto Armie, too fucked out to care about much, but he manages to keep his wits about him, and pull out carefully, letting Armie’s legs slip back down to the bed. Before gently removing the condom, tying it up, and throwing it off to the side of the bed where he was pretty sure he spotted a trash can earlier. If not, well, he could always just pick it up and throw it in the trash later.

Timmy lays down on his back next to Armie, breathing heavily. Groaning when he looks over to see Armie rubbing his own come into his skin with two fingers. “Fuck _Armie._ ” Timmy reaches over and grabs Armie’s hand, bringing his hand to his lips and sucks the fingers into his mouth, licking them clean, moaning at the taste.

“God, Timmy. If it was physically possible, I’d be hard again just from that. You are, _fuck_ , so hot.” Armie whimpers, and quickly captures Timmy’s lips with his own. Slipping his tongue into his mouth. Timmy hopes he can taste himself on his tongue, if not, he’ll make sure he can next time. Proper come play also getting added to his now mile long list.

“Which door’s the bathroom?” Timmy asks once he’s pulled back. “Oh god, please tell me you’ve got a private one.” He adds desperately when Armie doesn’t immediately answer.

“Hm? Oh, yeah, it’s that one. Sorry, just. Spaced out a bit. Pretty sure my brain became mush and either ran out of my ears or came shooting out through my dick.” Armie chuckles, hiding his face in the crook of his elbow as Timmy gets out of the bed.

Timmy laughs with him, while crossing the room and opening the bathroom door, quickly cleaning himself off in the sink. Wetting a hand towel and bringing it back with him to clean Armie with.

He carefully cleans up the come from Armie’s chest, gently wipes off the come still stuck to the head of his dick before making him turn over so he can clean away the lube from between his legs before it got tacky and uncomfortable.

Armie lets out a quiet hiss when Timmy wipes over his opening. “Sore?” Timmy asks, throwing the towel onto the floor along with everything else.

“Mhm, just a little, mostly just sensitive really.” Armie says as he turns onto his back again, smiling up at Timmy. “To be honest, my legs are what’s killing me the most right now. You worked me harder than any football practice.” Armie laughs.

“I’ll take that as a compliment then.” Timmy grins.

“You should.”

They lie there, side by side, just smiling at each other for a while. Until Timmy feels the need to kiss Armie brewing in his stomach again, and leans over, kissing him softly. Armie smiling into the kiss.

“What’s got you all smiley?” Timmy asks, smiling just as widely.

“You. This. Us. I’m just really happy right now.”

“Me too. I’d almost go so far as to say it was worth all the months of build up.” Timmy winks.

“I’m telling you now.” Armie chuckles. “If I ever got a do over, I’d never pretend I didn’t know your name if it meant we could’ve been doing this all those months.”

“Oh, it definitely meant that. I wanted you from day one.”

“Shit, really?”

“Yeah. You’re really adorable when you’re shitfaced, I don’t know if anyone’s ever told you.” Timmy laughs.

“I wouldn’t care if they had. The only one I want to think of me like that is you.” Armie says, face the picture of sincerity.

“Good.” Timmy whispers, leaning forward to kiss him again. “Because you’re mine now.”

“Yours.” Armie agrees. “And you’re mine. My boyfriend, if that’s what you want.”

“Definitely. Boyfriends.” Timmy nods, smiling so widely his cheeks hurt. Armie smiling just as widely back at him.

“Nap time now.” Timmy adds with a yawn. Curling up into Armie’s side, letting out a sigh of comfort when Armie wraps them up in his blankets. Falling asleep in an instant.

“I knew it!!! I FUCKING KNEW IT!!!” Ansel literally gets up from the couch to jump up and down on the floor in excitement when Timmy and Armie arrives at Saoirse’s apartment the next day, hand in hand.

“Knew what?” Nick pops his head out of the kitchen, spotting them. “Oh. That. Everyone knew _that_.”

“Timmy didn’t!” Ansel says defensively.

“That’s because Armie’s a fucking moron.” Saoirse rolls her eyes as she comes walking out of the kitchen, and points her knife down at Armie’s crotch. “You should be ashamed, Hammer. Playing with our Sweet Tea’s feelings like that. I really should make good on that threat from the other day.”

“I said I was sorry!” Armie exclaims. Putting both hands defensively in front of his junk. “He’s here, isn’t he? We’re good. We’re happy. Everyone’s happy. Yay!”

“She threatened you?” Timmy grins.

“Yeah, said if I didn’t get my act together, and get you to start hanging out with us again, she’d cut my dick off.”

“I meant it too!” Saoirse sing songs as she walks back into the kitchen, twirling the knife between her fingers.

Timmy laughs at the look Armie sends Saoirse’s retreating back. “She wouldn’t? Would she?” Armie turns to ask Timmy.

“To be honest? It’s Sersh. She definitely would.”

“Shit.”

“Lucky for you, I happen to like your dick when it's attached to your body, so I won’t let her hurt it. Or you.” Timmy grins.

“My hero.” Armie flutters his eyelashes and laughs before leaning down to kiss Timmy softly.

“Oh, ew. Is this what it’s gonna be like from now on?” Ansel says with a grimace. “I have to listen to you guys talk about what you do to each others dicks?”

“The number of times you’ve told me about how the latest girl you went down on tasted, I think you can survive some dick talk, Ansel. Honestly.” Timmy rolls his eyes and shakes his head at his friend.

“Yeah, but you don’t know those girls! I know you. And Armie. I don’t wanna think about what your dicks tastes like!!!” Ansel whines. “Fuck you guys. Now I’m thinking about it. I hate you.” He pouts and throws a pillow over at them.

Armie laughs at him. “If it helps in anyway, Timmy’s dick tastes absolutely amazing, you have no idea what you’re missing out on.”

“How the fuck is that supposed to _help?_ ” Ansel shouts. “I don’t want to think about sucking my best dude’s dick. That’s your job.”

“Yes, yes it is. And don’t you forget it.” Armie says, laying a possessive arm on Timmy’s shoulder, pulling him close.

“Oh god. I liked jealous!Armie more when he was an idiot and pretended not to know Timmy’s name. This is just – overkill.” Ansel rolls his eyes, making Timmy laugh.

“Don’t think you’re off the hook by the way.” Ansel grins wickedly over at Timmy.

“What?” Timmy asks, confused.

“I was right. This entire time, I was right. Armie totally remembered your name _and_ he wanted to bone you.” Ansel wiggles his eyebrows. “Go on. Tell me I was right. Do it.”

Timmy sends Armie a look that clearly says ‘You fucker, I fucking told you, this is all your fault.’ Armie just shrugs back at him, before grinning widely.

“Fine. Ansel, you were right.”

“The rest of it too. Come on.” Ansel gestures for Timmy to continue.

So he huffs out a breath, and says in a deadpan “You were right. Armie remembered my name this entire time, and he wanted to bone me. Points for Ansel. Yay! Ansel is king.”

“Thank you, thank you very much. I’ll be here all week, thank you.” Ansel grins, standing up to take a bow, but Armie shakes his head at him as he pushes him back down onto the couch.

“Party pooper.” Ansel pouts up at him.

And then Nick and Saoirse comes out from the kitchen, carrying plates of food.

“Ooh, _food!_ ” Ansel says wide eyed, everything else instantly forgotten.

Armie grins over at Timmy, kissing his cheek, before releasing him to go sit down at the dinner table. Timmy is seated on Armie’s left side, taking his hand and entwining their fingers under the table, deciding he could manage to eat with just one hand today. Armie gently squeezes his hand and kisses his cheek again. Yeah, eating one handed today. Definitely. He’d eat one handed every day if it meant he got to hold Arme’s hand through the meal.

This ridiculously gorgeous, tall, Greek god. And he was all Timmy’s. He wouldn’t say he loved Armie yet, they’d only officially been boyfriends for less than 24 hours, but he probably wasn’t that far off either. It would definitely happen soon, and he couldn’t wait to be able to tell Armie.

The future had never looked brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it!
> 
> I'm sure it's fairly obvious I'm not an American and have zero clue how the fuck college and fraternities work, literally most of my knowledge of the latter comes from watching maybe three and a half episodes of Greek ten years ago. I just made shit up, basically. If I got anything right, yay me. If not, consider it artistic licence ;)
> 
> And just in case you might have missed it, I finished [This Better Not Awaken Anything In Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548035) the other day :)


End file.
